The present invention relates to plasticized prolamine mixtures. More specifically, the present invention relates to edible and biodegradable prolamine compositions.
Prolamine is a type of protein. Zein is a water-insoluble prolamine obtained from corn. Zein is edible and readily biodegradable, therefore zein is an attractive material for use in food applications. Additionally, zein has been used in industrial applications. In this regard, zein has been used in creating packaging films, coatings, and adhesives.
However, the glass transition temperature of zein is in the range of 136-140xc2x0 C., making zein a very brittle plastic material at ambient temperatures. Moreover, zein is usually used in the form of either a fine powder or an alcohol/water solution. This creates processing difficulties that limit the applications of zein.
Because zein is edible and biodegradable, there have been attempts at using zein in products such as chewing gum formulations. Further, when used as a component of chewing gum, the fact that zein becomes brittle after it loses moisture is an advantageous property. This feature eases the removal of zein-containing gum cuds from substrates.
A number of patents discuss the use of zein in chewing gum. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,154,482; 2,489,147; 5,482,722; 5,139,794; 3,116,206; 5,112,625; 4,863,745; 4,931,295; 5,367,055; 5,482,722; 4,753,790; 4,474,749; 5,409,715; 5,433,960; 5,882,702; and non-U.S. patents and published applications: JP95-163300; German Patent DE3043914A1; PCT WO90/12512; PCT WO90/06061; and PCT WO89/09594. Other patents discussing zein include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,325,351; 5,367,055; 5,342,923; 5,324,351; and 6,020,008.
Due to the above-noted difficulties associated with current methods of processing zein, the use of zein in chewing gum, as well as other food-grade and eco-friendly products and industrial applications, has been problematic. There is therefore a need for improved prolamine compositions and methods for producing same.
The present invention provides plasticized prolamine compositions, processes for making same, and improved biodegradable and edible products such as chewing gums, package films, coatings, adhesives, and encapsulants for drugs, flavors, and sweeteners.
To this end, in an embodiment, the present invention provides for a method of plasticizing a prolamine by combining at least one prolamine and at least one N-acyl derivative of amino acid.
In an embodiment, a method is provided whereby physical properties of prolamines can be modified by combining at least one prolamine and at least one N-acyl derivative of amino acid. The physical property modified can include chemical structure, consistency, tack, texture and melting point.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides edible and biodegradable products comprising a plasticized prolamine blend of at least one prolamine and at least one N-acyl derivatives of amino acid.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides for blends comprising at least one prolamine and at least one N-acyl derivative of amino acid.
In an embodiment, the blend is thermally processable.
In an embodiment, the prolamines can include zein, corn gluten meal, wheat gluten, wheat gliadin, secalinin, avenin, hordein, panicin, orzenin, kafirin and combinations thereof.
In an embodiment, the N-acyl derivative of amino acid can include N-cocoyl sarcosine, N-oleoyl sarcosine, N-lauroyl sarcosine, N-myristoy sarcosine, N-stearoyl sarcosine, N-butyroyl sarcosine, N-caproyl sarcosine, N-capryloyl sarcosine, N-palmitoyl sarcosine, N-arachidoyl sarcosine, N-behenoyl sarcosine, N-lignoceroyl sarcosine, N-myristoleoyl sarcosine, N-palmitoleoyl sarcosine, N-erucoyl sarcosine, N-linoleoyl sarcosine, N-linolenoyl sarcosine and combinations thereof
In an embodiment, N-acyl derivative of amino acid is a reaction product of a reaction between at least one amino acid and at least one fatty acid. In this regard, amino acids can include alanine, arginine, asparagine, aspartic acid, cysteine, glutamine, glutamic acid, glycine, histidine, isoleucine, leucine, lysine, methionine, phenylalanine, proline, serine, threonine, tryptophan, tyrosine, valine and combinations thereof. Moreover, fatty acids can include butyric, caproic, caprylic, capric, lauric, myristic, palmitic, stearic, arachidic, behenic, lignoceric, myristoleic, palmitoleic, oleic, erucic, linoleic, linolenic, arachidonic, eicosapentaenoic, docosahexaenoic and combinations thereof.
In an embodiment, the prolamine comprises about 5% to about 99.5% by weight of the plasticized blend.
In an embodiment, the N-acyl derivative of amino acid comprises about 0.5% to about 95% by weight of the plasticized blend.
In an embodiment, a method of making such plasticized prolamine blends is provided whereby prolamine is combined with N-acyl derivative of amino acid.
In an embodiment, prolamine and N-acyl derivative of amino acid can be combined using a batch mixer or continuous extruder.
In an embodiment, prolamine can be combined directly with N-acyl derivative of amino acid.
In an embodiment, prolamine can first be mixed with an alcohol/water mixture prior to being combined with N-acyl derivative of amino acid.
In an embodiment, products are provided that contain the plasticized prolamine blends disclosed herein.
In a further embodiment, a method is provided whereby a product is produced by dissolving at least one prolamine in and alcohol/water mixture and adding at least one N-acyl derivative of amino acid to the mixture.
In an embodiment, chewing gum bases containing plasticized prolamines are disclosed whereby the gum bases include a plasticized blend of prolamine and N-acyl derivative of amino acid.
In an embodiment, methods for manufacturing such chewing gum bases are provided whereby prolamine is combined with N-acyl derivative of amino acid.
In an embodiment, chewing gums containing plasticized prolamines and a flavor are provided.
In a further embodiment, biodegradable products containing plasticized prolamines are disclosed. In this regard, the biodegradable products can include confections, chewing gums, adhesives, coatings, packaging films, and encapsulants for medicaments and flavors and the like.
In a further embodiment, a method is provided whereby a biodegradable product is produced by dissolving at least one prolamine in an alcohol/water mixture and adding at least one N-acyl derivative of amino acid to the mixture.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide a more usable form of prolamine such as zein and wheat gluten with properties ranging from pasty adhesives, to rubbery chewing gum bases, to tough packaging films.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved method for incorporating a prolamine, such as zein and wheat gluten, in an edible and biodegradable product.
Moreover an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved edible product that includes zein and wheat gluten and other prolamines.
It is another advantage to provide improved chewing gum bases and chewing gums that are biodegradable and potentially digestible by mammals, and preferably humans.
Further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved process for making mixtures including prolamine.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a prolamine containing mixture that can be altered over a wide range of properties, from a tacky state to a brittle state, through the addition of a N-acyl derivative of amino acids softener.
Still further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved chewing gum product including a prolamine such as zein, corn gluten meal, wheat gluten, wheat gliadin, secalinin, avenin, hordein, panicin, orzenin, kafirin and their combinations.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved edible product including zein, corn gluten meal, wheat gluten, wheat gliadin, and wheat glutenin, secalinin, avenin, hordein, panicin, orzenin, kafirin and their combinations.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the figures.